Life's Story
by Roselilia
Summary: Life is full of happines, love, fear, hurt and growing. It's full of making families and friends. It's about going through hardships and finding reason to continue living. Jack's life isn't an exception. Oneshots, drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was Jack's first and truest friend. It had been there for him when he had been reborn as Jack Frost and continued to be there for him even when no one else believed in him. The wind chose to carry him and him only. Jack was special he was a special spirit who could see the good in everybody and was a free spirit. He was kin.

When he was sad it played with him by tossing him about and dropping him and picking him up again. It would fly him around at the highest speed it could soar so Jack couldn't think about what was making him sad. It would fly him to new and beautiful places that would make Jack gaze about in wonderment and amazement to remind him of the beautiful things in life.

When Jack was angry, however rare that was, it would roar in response and whirl around him protectively ready to shred whatever invoked such an emotion in the childlike spirit. If it wasn't able to protect Jack then it would fly him away to somewhere safe.

When Jack was tired but didn't want to be alone it would fly him around and rock him to sleep to show that he was never alone. Jack trusted the wind to never let him fall and to protect him while he slumbered.

It would carry Jack anywhere he wanted or needed to be. Jack could always trust the wind to fly him home with a single plea. Jack never commanded it to do anything or take the wind for granted like so many spirits before him.

When Jack's staff had broken and his connection with the wind was shattered both the wind and Jack were filled with emptiness from the separation of their only friend. The wind flew about him trying to lift him, carry him home but no matter how hard it tried it just went through Jack who never felt as heavy as he did then. When Jack was finally able to fix his staff the wind rejoiced happily carrying him and caressing him relaying to him just how relieved it was to have its friend back.

Yes, the wind was Jack's first and truest friend. He would make new friends. He became friends with the Guardians and the little children of burgess and would make even more in the future. He would live forever and friends will come and go. But the wind would always be by his side to protect him. It was loyal to Jack and always would be.

* * *

**My first attempt at Rise of the Guardians fandom. This will only be full of oneshots and I won't be updating everyday but I will update as often as I can. Please review and tell me what you think or any ideas any of you have. **


	2. Belief

Jack watched Jamie from a safe distance with old nostalgic eyes. The boy was growing each day and it wouldn't be too long before he would be taller and older than Jack. Months passed by all too quickly, turning into years although it seemed like mere days to Jack.

Jamie was nearing 16 years old now but according to the globe the boy was still a faithful believer which was rare for people his age. No doubt because of that faithful night where he had helped the guardians fight Pitch. Still it wouldn't be long before the night faded into a forgotten memory.

Jack yearned with all his heart to show himself to Jamie, his first believer, the boy who reminded Jack painfully of his sister who he had died to protect, but he was not allowed. None of the guardians or spirits were allowed to show themselves to humans.

It was the reason that Santa gave his gifts, Tooth collected teeth and Sandy gave dreams at night when everyone was supposed to be in bed. It was why parents whispered in children's ears that they must be asleep for the guardians to come. Even Bunny was forced to hide in bushes as kids collected the eggs he spent countless hours making.

Jack had been devastated when he learned he would no longer be able to interact with his favorite kid but he understood even though it took him a long while to fully accept it. It was painful to finally be believed in but to still be invisible by choice.

True belief is believing in something that can't be proven to actually exist. To be able to see someone or something isn't believing, its existence becomes a fact. To believe in something in which might not exists gives hopes and dreams. Although if it was just that reason then Jack would have disobeyed the rule but it was the second rule that made him stay afar and watch as Jamie grew up.

If Jamie were to continue seeing him then he would never move on and grow up into adult hood. He would forever be stuck in the past of childhood talking and playing with beings that no one else could see. He would grow dependent on the guardians to protect him when he should be learning to protect himself.

It was for that reason that Jack remained hidden and watched as all the kid's in Burgess from that night with Pitch slowly stop believing in the guardians. Jamie and the younger kids like Sophie were the only ones who still believed in the guardians now. Jack still protected them all fiercely as the guardian he was while still giving them a healthy dose of fun although that didn't stop the pain in his heart every time he saw Jamie continue to grow.

Jamie knew it was him. Every time a snowball coated with frost hit him from behind out of nowhere he would turn around with a wistful knowing smile. Every time he woke up to heavily frosted window panes he knew that he would always be safe from the boogey man.

He didn't know why Jack chose to hide but Jamie still believed in him while everyone else stopped. Whenever it snowed he kept a sharp eye out and sometimes he would be lucky and see a blue hoodie flying with the wind or a waving brown shepherd staff.

He would never stop believed in Jack Frost even if he never saw him again. He continued to see the sun when the moon was high in the sky or when clouds blocked it out and he would continue to believe in Jack even when he was nowhere to be seen.

He didn't blame the others for forgetting the guardians and he didn't try to remind them either knowing that it was a part of life. He would keep remembering so he could teach the younger generation of kids about Jack Frost and the guardians in hopes that they in turn would teach the generation after them.

Jack would always be believed in even when there was no present, quarter, hidden egg or good dream to prove his existence. He was the frost on the window pane, the snowflakes that fell from the sky, the laughter the drifted with the wind when someone slipped on a patch of ice and the snowballs that appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If anyone has any ideas please tell me. I used to have so many chapter ideas but then after reading a lot of other fanfictions I found most of them already taken so I can't write them.


End file.
